


cause we are each other we had

by sandforest



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Gen, Platonic Relationships, Siblings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-21
Updated: 2020-07-21
Packaged: 2021-03-05 00:34:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,273
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25405450
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sandforest/pseuds/sandforest
Summary: If anyone asked him what's he thanked the most in his life was the existance of Komori Motoya that had introduced himself into volleyball.
Relationships: Komori Motoya & Sakusa Kiyoomi, Komori Motoya/Sakusa Kiyoomi
Comments: 1
Kudos: 24





	cause we are each other we had

**Author's Note:**

> It's platonic sakukomo plz dont misunderstand this

Tonight it's quite peaceful than any other night, but he's not suprised at all since tomorrow—the day that they've been waiting finally come—their first day of their official match at Olympic, let he recall back his memories, how far he went from the first time he was introduced into volleyball, actually he didn't have any interest to such a thing like a sport, he just came along with Komori—it was a long time ago—who asked him to acompany himself, who would knows that's 'thing' was the reason why he is here and who he is now.

* * *

"Kiyoomi? What are you doing here? Aren't you supposed to sleep?"

Komori who just come from the upstairs looked at him with suspicious gaze, well, isn't he should be the one asked him that? Why those boy still awake at this time? He sure Komori is type of person that have scheduled bedtime.

"I was the one who supposed to ask you that"

Komori giggles as Sakusa frowned at him, looking by his looks—Komori, who is wearing his baby blue hoodie and light grey ripped jeans, it seems like those boy gonna go for a night walk down the town.

"I think you already know the answer as how observant you are, mind to have night walk with me? I just need some distraction from my nervousness"

Sakusa sighs, maybe it isn't a bad idea since there is something that annoy him a little—wait, did he was nervous?

"Wait, i'll be back in five minutes" he said as he back to his room and changes himself, Komori smiled and waits for him.

* * *

"Isn't it weird?"

Komori stops himself as Sakusa does it first, the black haired boy looked up to see the starry night above him, put his hand inside his pocket as the wind blows, shivers him a little, though it's already summer, the weather still chill him up.

"What do you mean?"

"Myself, or maybe us—we feel nervous, though we already had a lot of match since we were young, isn't it weird?"

The other boy gives him a little hit in his shoulder, saying he was silly because compare their old match with this one—that might be their special one, really different from the other.

"How could you compare this one with our other match? Are you stupid?"

"Excuse me?" but Sakusa knows, it isn't Komori intention by saying he was stupid, since it was Komori, he wouldn't feel irritated at all.

"Hey"

"Oh stop, don't say those thing or you gonna broke the good atmosphere between us, please don't"

"Stop being dramatic bitch Motoya"

"Ugh—how rude, my own little brother is so mean, you hurt my heart!"

Komori laughed as Sakura try to hit him, thanks for his quick reflex so he can avoid it quickly, though Sakusa's hit wouldn't be hard.

"I can't believe you are older than me since you are more childish than myself"

"Hey you just saying those things to the person who was dealing from yourself since a really young age? I have enough patient to deal with your bullshit"

"I know i know, thank you for all your hard work and patience. I'm really appreciate it"

Komori hums, but it's more like he was pouting, see, how could Komori be his older brother as they could see Komori has a lot immature side than himself.

"But Motoya, when i said thank you, i really mean it" he said, Komori looked back at him, found Sakusa who is smiling at him, it was a genuinely one, it's not a smirk or any annoying smile that Sakusa usually give to Atsumu or Bokuto.

"Hmm, why so sudden?" asked him with a tease in his voice.

"Because i think it's a right time to say this?"

"You sounds hesitate"

"Oh fuck you Motoya, i just try to be nice with you, isn't it rare?"

"Wow, it's more suprising that you realized it?!"

Sakusa rolled his eyes as he starts his walk again, leave Komori behind, make the older boy pouting again, this little shit—!

* * *

They stops, at a minimarket that have some bench for them to sit near the river not far enough from their hotel. Komori gives him his beers, well, Iwaizumi might gonna scold them if he saw this but since both Iwaizumi and Kuroo isn't here it's not bad to have little 'party' before their first match.

"I always wonder, if you didn't drag me into those gym when we was in elementary school we might not know each other really well eventho we are related—it might only yourself who get choosen as Japannese Team and I only watch you far away from my home and say 'ah look, isn't it Komori Motoya? He really come this far'"

Sakusa drinks his beer first, meanwhile Komori still playing with his drink eventho he already opened it.

"Well, i'm not sure—it was been your choice afterall, maybe it's gonna have different story though i drag you to the gym, you got two choices again after it weren't you? To come again or not, i only drag you once, but it was your choice to come again on the next day because you were interested into volleyball, you found it fun so you came again"

He stops himself as he gulped his beers, "it's gonna have different story either if i choose to stop in middle school or maybe any other chance to stops right? I might not get choosen as best libero because you weren't with me, you helped me a lot back then by your spins"

Ah, Komori was right, it depends to their choices, they choose to not stops in the middle of their way, that's why they are here now.

"It also gonna have diffirent story though we decided to play together but one of us suddenly stops like Miyas, because we choose it but we prefer to continue it"

"Make sense"

"But Motoya, though what's you said are reasonable it's not gonna stops me that you were the one introduced me into volleyball, since, your existance was the reason why i'm here"

"If it wasn't you i might be ended with zero friends, i will be antisocial officer—having his 'normal' and boring life"

Komori laughs at Sakusa's words, teasing him by saying it was what he want all these time? Sakusa rejected it, thinking himself trapped on those monotone life wasn't good idea at all.

"Though i hate to have interaction with other i don't wanna spend myself and due by the boredom you know"

"Yeah yeah"

"Thank you for always by my side and dealing with my bullshit"

"No homo"

"Right"

A silences suddenly come at them, before Komori breaks it as he screams—it jolts Sakusa a little—and lifts his beers.

"Cheers for ourself! Because we are what we had now!"

"Heh?"

"Stop looking dumb like that Kiyoomi, i also be garteful because your existance, we are glad by each other existance, by our own choice and hard work—without all of those things we cant be here! Standing right the top of our world"

They are starting this from a really bottom and make it until they can standing right with each other on top of their world, and facing the world together.

Sakusa lifts his beer, following Komori—cheers for their self, their existance to each other, their choices, and their hard work that brought them to what they are right now. Cheers for their next match and they gonna win every match they have tomorrow and further!


End file.
